Powered anodes have been used in the water heater industry to protect exposed steel within the water storage tank from corrosion. In such systems, an anode is typically constructed with a metal such as platinum or titanium and extends into the water held in the water storage tank. A current is then applied through the anode to prevent the exposed steel from oxidizing and corroding. In some such systems, the amount of current required to adequately protect the exposed steel is dependent upon, among other things, the quality and material of the tank lining, and the electrical conductivity of the water within the tank. In at least one system, the applied current is adjusted as the internal lining of the tank wears away and more steel becomes exposed to the water.